The Life of the Lost Red Warrior
by DarkDallas
Summary: Story of a Sayia-jin Warrior named Dallas who comes into the Z realm rather unexpectledy. And Even has a little bit diffrent things about him then a normal Sayia-jin- Please Review all comments appreciated


Seven years ago in a lab on a distant planet an android was born one made of adamantium and honor at the same time in the same lab a different android was born one evil and hate. The two were sent to different places to fight the warriors of a specific planet and if the warriors lost the planet belonged to the builders of the androids. One day the D2 model android known as Dally escaped his builders and the D2 model android known as Dallas followed although they separated at that point fate would bring them together once again.  
  
Chapter One: A New Life  
  
The wind blew lightly that mourning as krillon and 18 got ready for their picnic "move it krillon" Barked 18 "Coming" shouted krillon. Krillon ran outside picnic basket in hand. Then they both flew up to their favorite picnic spot and were about ready to eat when the sky turned an eerie red then down from the clouds floated the figure of an unknown person. No one krillon or 18 had ever seen or heard of before. He floated above themand began to speak "You the one with short black hair, if you fight me with honor I will the spare the female but if you lie or cheat I will destroy you both" without a word krillon ran up to protect 18 from harm. The stranger spoke again" My name is dallas, good luck."  
  
Krillen charged the stranger, but as krillon charged this strange person he just stood there dead to krillon. Krillon kicked this person with all of his strength. The stranger named dallas just stood there not even flinching, as krillon backed away slowly.  
  
" Not bad , but not good ." said the stranger . 18 stood there, boiling mad as the stranger turned towards her . "Do not be angry, I will not kill him." And then without another word the stranger charged. krillon instant transmissioned over to goku's house and knocked the door over but before he could say anything he was hit so hard he went flying through the house, and then out of the other side. This woke up goku, chi-chi, goten and gohan. They went outside and saw a horrible sight indeed. Krillon had been impaled by a knife and above floated a strange man, he floated down to krillon and pulled the knife out and shook his head, then pulled out a strange looking dragon ball. He said "Eternal dragon I summon you." The clouds darkened and lightning struck the ground "holder of the adamantium dragon ball what is your wish. While the dragon was speaking gohan was talking to his father. "dad how can you summon a dragon with only one dragon ball?"  
  
"No idea gohan , No idea." As they watched they didn't hear quite what the stranger said But krillon stood back up and the dragon disappeared . the stranger walked over to goku.  
  
" Your friend will be fine." He turned around and began flying into space but then stopped dead , turned around and flew back down "the boy is very powerful, I would like to ask him for a match" Goku stood there and wondered how this boy of 7 or 8 years old could be so powerful, but while goku thought teenage gohan spoke"I will fight you" they both flew into the air charging each other, but while the two fought the other Z fighters sensed a great power so powerful that when they showed up they couldn't believe it came from the boy with slicked back black hair. Until Gohan went super saijon and summoned all his power and shouted"kamahamaha" and huge blast of ki flew at the boy there was a large bright flash and when the dust settled there was a huge mountain of rubble and they thought the boy was destroyed until the ground began to shake there was a huge explosion and there stood the boy battered bruised but not beaten "red ball destruction" a huge red energy flew at gohan blasting him out of the sky and knocking him unconcious. " nice try " the boy panted, enraged at the fact that once again a being is stronger then him Vigeta tried to sneak attack the boy, but the sensed vigeta power spike and caught him bye the shirt then snapped his neck and then threw Vigetas corpse to the ground, while the boy was distracted goku using a technique that king Kai had taught him goku hid his energy signal and mumbled " kahmahamaha " with his guard down the boy was unable to prepare himself for the attack and hence was knocked out but in his plummet towards earth he smacked his head against a mountain ledge. Then with a loud thud the boy hit the ground leaving a rather large dent. In a matter of a few hours the boy was tied down with a rope that bulma designed to stop a being from using its powers ,goku used the dragon ball the boy had to wish vigeta back, but when vigeta came back the first thing he wanted to do was have a personal conversation with goku "what is it vigeta?" "Kakorate, listen to me you can search feelings right, I want you to searchhis feelings but only for feelings based upon the planet vigeta" "Why?" " because I think that kid is a saijon" "what gives you that idea" "its just a feeling okay" "fine I'll do it" goku went to see the boy he got a jolt as he did find feelings and vague memories of vigeta, so goku rushed over to capsule corps to see vigeta "vigeta he is a saijion, how did you know?" "I told you Kakorate it was just a feeling" goku gave vigeta a weird look and flew home. Two or three weeks went bye and still the boy hadn't awakened until one warm mourning as krillon watched him the boy woke up "who am I, where am I" Krillon didn't bother to answer him he ran outside and powered up as that was the signal that the boy was awake bulma who was coming over to do some basic test to make sure the boy was healthy was the first to arrive " He has no idea who he is or where he came from" bulma peered in at the boy it made her sad the boy was alone no family no where to go then an idea came to her head one that changed the future again and again slowly the z warriors gatherd at goku's house (goku volunteered to house him) chi chi and goku got back from shopping goten and gohan had been training and every one else were in various places showed up they gatherd in the living room " what do we do with him" asked piccalo. Vigeta who was late started to walk in when baulma grabbed him and pulled him into the kitchen" Now listen here that boy has no family so me and you and trunks are adopting him got it no arguments you hear me!" vigeta knowing the kids a saijion agreed (even if the kid wasn't a saijion he wouldn't have a choice baulma can be nasty) the two then walked into the living room "attention every one what Im about to say may sound crazy but vigeta and I are going to adopt the boy you say his name is dallas, krillon" that's what he told me" "well lets go greet our new son" the crew then walked into the room where the boy was being held "do you know who I am" dallas asked bulma" why yes I do you are my son and that grouch over there he is your father the boy with hair like mine he is your brother trunks" can I get up know " "yes you can" bulma untied the boy and when he got up his power was restored and every one got chills trunks loving the idea that he had a brother said "come on bro lets go home" "okay, trunks the two walked out the door and dallas said "do we have to walk I'd prefer to fly" "do you remember how to fly" "yeah, course I do I'll race you" the boys rocketed off dallas obviously was faster. Meanwhile back at goku's house there was a heated debate going on it was about who was going to train this young boy "the boy is dangerous and im not training him" shouted vigeta "So I'll traine him he seems to have a good soul" "fine you traine him" goku then flew out the house to try to catch up realizing dallas was moving too fast goku instant transmissoned in front of dallas who accidently rammed goku dazing him "you okay?" "yeah umm..I'm goku a friend of your mothers, listen you need to be trained so I'm taking you into a hyperbolic chamber" "whats a hyperbolic chamber" "a place where you'll traine to be super strong" "oh okay" | |  
  
Chapter Two: Inside the Hyperbolic Chamber  
  
The day was warm and bright Dallas was waking up for the first time in his room. "Time to get up dallas your training with goku starts today" Dallas slowly crawled out of bed and looked outside wondering what was his family like he had no idea his father seemed stubborn and proud yet he got the sence that he cared about his family more then anything. Dallas stumbeld out into the living room then into the kitchen and his eyes just about bugged out of his headas he say breakfast tables and tables of food Vigeta and Trunks were chowing down dallas statred to eat and he couldn't stop he was eating even faster then Vigeta and Trunks in a matter of minutes the entire stock was gone. "Come on kid were heading to Kami's place" the four stepped outside ( vigeta was carrying bulma) they flew off in a few minutes they were at kami's house goku was there in his orange training kai. Dallas felt kind of stupid because he was in a T-shirt and wind pants " You ready for this" asked goku "I think so" " Mr. Poapoa open the door" he did so and the two walked into the chamber. Dallas slowly walked into the anomaly that was the hyperbolic time chamber "It doesn't stop or start anywhere it's crazy" " You do realize that we will spend a year in here so get used to it" the two started to walk towards the big white space and when dallas steped out he didn't fall. Goku gave him a strange look thinking to himself "Whoa if this is a saijon I would love to see him as a super saijon" " So lets get started we will start by sparring" "Uh...do you have any thing else I could wear, I don't want to ruin trunks clothes" "Goku nodded and took out a capsule bulma gave him threw it on the ground and there was the typical little cloud then on the ground was some saijion armor " What is that?" inquired Dallas "It's saijon armor we use it to traine and fight in its actually quite tough" Dallas put it on fit him perfectly. "So lets get started" the two began to spar. Meanwhile on the outside the crew was all waiting on kamis place for dallas's training to get done trunks walked up to vigeta "Dad do you think Dallas will become a super saijon" Vigeta gave a Half-thingyed smile "You never know Trunks we might just get a surprise" " Is he even a saijon" " He may just be if he's not he is still strong" "Back inside the chamber a week or so has gone bye and goku is starting to doubt Vigetas theory of Dallas origin until one day goku truly test the boy bye going SSJ3.Goku attacked he hoped to get the boy to power up at least some, but goku got more then he bargained for as he struck the boy he felt the boys power grow and then in an explosion of red light there in the light stood a young boy with bright red hair. Goku could that feel that the energy was saijon energy but how he didn't care at the moment.His eyes just about bugged as the boy grew about two feet he was a teenager in body and when the boy stopped he was gohans age in mind as well "Whoa how do you fell" the boy shook his head "This is cool" but outside the chamber there was a war raging Vigeta piccalo and goahn fought and trunks and goten began the fusion dance the two beings the warriors were fighting were pummeling them into the ground. Meanwhile the year in the chamber was just about up goku taught dallas all he knew even the instant transmission. Dallas tried to teach goku the only attack he knew but goku thought he might not be able to control it so he declined the offer. "You ready to go show off" joked Goku "Yeah, lets go and the two stepped out into the normal world.  
  
Chapter Three: Double trouble  
  
The two stepped out to a bright light but what they saw gave them quite a shock. Kami's lookout was destroyed it lay in rubble and all across the ground lie bodies they where all alive but just barely. There was a crack in Vigeta's skull, Goten and Trunks lie next to each other obviously the two friends were fighting partners as well Gohan and his mentor Picclao were on the ground next to each other, Dallas started to wonder around. He helped his brother and his best friend to there feet. Goku went over and gave Piccalo and gohan a hand. While Goku helped them up he heard a blood curdling scream " Get away from us you you.." It was trunks why was he shouting as Dallas. Goku ran over to see what was going on " Trunks what's wrong" trunks seeing goku started to slow down " He he is the one who did this to us him and and some guy named Raditz" Goku turned white " Goku whats wrong" asked Dallas " Raditz he is my brother but I killed him Piccalo killed him?" " But that doesn't explain how that guy looked exactly like you plus a scar over his right eye" "Where are the others?" asked Goku "Scatterd about but alive mostly " "Who did we lose?" asked Goku " Krillon and 18 with Tien they tried to stall them and lost there lives for it" "Come on lets get everybody back on there feet I'll go get some sensu beans" said Goku who was gone in a flash and when he got back Dallas had a new out fit on it was saijion armor not blue but it was red. Goku gave out the sensu beans and every one got on there feet. Goku decided to ask about the armor " So dallas what's up with the armor," "mom gave it too me it's called energy armor, the armor color changes with the person mine is red it's about the same color as my..,,," Goku cut him off " Maybe we should show them instead of tell them" "Why" "because visual things are easier to believe then audio things" Dallas shrugged his shoulders and said "allright everyone backup" with questioning looks on there faces they backed up. Dallas's eyes began to turn turquoise his black hair flashed red the flash there he was red hair on end everyone's eyes bugged as they saw him " What the heck..." was all that was heard from anyone's mouth "So what do you think" " Just one question, when did you get so big?" it was Bulma she flew up there on her jet "It was kind of a side effect I geuss, I'd say I'm about goku's oldest sons age now in mind as well it was weird it was like a rush of information." " You have good timing though those two psycho are rampaging around the cities looking for what they claim to be an adamantium dragon ball" "what is that?"asked gohan. Out of no where dallas said" It's a dragon ball lost bye the kai's millions of years ago it is said to be able to grant infinte wish and I own it and they are here because of me because they want it so bad that they would kill for it" everyone gave dallas a weird look "how do you know "inquierd Piccalo " I don't know how I know I just do, please trust me on this, I should be the only one who goes down there if I'm what they want I'm what they are going to get" Dallas went to fly off when both Vigeta and goku grabed him "Here take these you'll need them" Goku threw a bag of sensu beans at Dallas "what are these?" asked Dallas " Sensu beans they will refill you power and heal you if your hurt" " Oh, okay " Dallas jolted off " are you just gonna let him do this on his own" said Goku "I'm gonna let him try I want to see his progress" said vigeta " Come on let's follow him" all the able bodied people followed him and Bulma followed in her jet. Meanwhile Dallas was searching the sky and ground for these two who were terrorizing the world he searched strenuosly anger boiling in his blood. His body sparked his teeth grinded, then he felt an energy equal to his one a little less then his he knew who it was. He blasted off towards them and he found them blasting islands killing hundreds " Stop it, face me!" shouted Dallas. The two turned to face Dallas they had what Dallas recogignized as scouters. Goku had told him about them. The one that looked liked Dallas, his eyed widend "Raditz do you see what I see" "It's you dally but you said your brother died he was killed" "I heard that he was I geuss I was wrong, so Dallas did you find it is that why my radar is picking up a beep on you so give me the adamantium dragon ball and I promise these people wont be dead for long do we have a deal." Dallas gave dally a evil look " How do you know me you are a monster and I want nothing to do with you, you monsters" they gave him a weird look then Dally had an epihany " They hit you in the head hard didn't they, you have no idea who I am, that's actually quiet funny" Just then every managed to catch up they wonderd why Dallas wasent in his transformed form. " | |  
  
So who's first?" Raditz gave a smile " here let me show you something" Quick as flash dallas felt a huge power grow there stood Raditz a super saijin " Impressive come on lets get it on" Dallas charged as did Raditz the two smacked skulls grinded. Dallas swung and contected against Raditz jaw raditz was knocked back "this cant be the scouter said that you were even with me normally how can you even come close to my saijon power" Dallas wasen't paying attention he charged Raditz once again this time kneeing him in his stomach . Blood and spit came up. Raditz then swung at dallas connecting to his jaw Dallas was knocked back. Blood ran down his lip, " So you think you are tough, I'll tell you what you are you are a bully, now bully face my true power" Dallas powerd up into his version of a super saijion and the scouters Dally and Raditz burst into a million pieces " So you've reached the level of a super saijion" Said Dally. Vigeta gave Dally a weird look as he thought to himself "so I was right" Dallas and Radtiz were standing nose to nose there eyes were locked on each others. Raditz swung at Dallas. Dallas easily moved and kneed him in the stomach Raditz eyes bugged out of his head and and blood was once again spit up by Raditz but there was wretched pain into his face Dallas swung and connected into Raditz jaw spit flew out of Raditz mouth. Raditz was breathing hard obviosly he had some broken ribs. Rasditz swung again, but this time Dallas grabed his arm his arm and broke it in half. Radtiz howled in pain. Dallas instant transmissioned up into the air and began to power up " Kahmahamaha" Dallas instant transmissioned back down in front of Raditz and blasted him in half " He was weak any way" said dally cooly and calmly. " So you finally managed to become a super saijon, they said you were way to kind hearted to become one but I suppose they were wrong now lets see how power ful you really are" Dallas watched as there was a bright red flash and there stood Dally he looked exactly like Dallas. Now it was clear this was gonna be a long battle, the two could only stare at each other they charged each other both aiming for the head they hit each other driving each other into the ground. There were two huge explosions erupted from the ground dust and rocks were kicked up every where. As the dust settled back down to the ground the two warriors stood there starring at each other both were bleeding from the lips. "Fool do you really think you can beat me, I've been a super saijion way longer then you" shouted dally who then let loose a huge ki blast straight at dallas Dallas tried to move but the bulk of the attack manage to hit him sending him skipping across the ground then into the ocean red water came up and everyone had a blank look on there face "No how could this be he just wasted him like nothing" but Vigeta soon ate his words as a huge ki blasted out of the water. The blast smacked full force into dally sending him through mountain after montain he skipped along the ground till he halted abrubtly against a mountain. Dallas floated out of the water a good chunk of his shoulder gone "Thanks for those sensu beans.." Dallas suddenly stopped a talking and grabed his shoulder as it began to twitch then with a shout of pain dallas shoulder grew back. Everyones face went white jaws dropped and eyes bugged,but there in the silence a laugh was heared a dark sydistc laugh" You guys have no idea the extent of our power do you ha ha ha" Dally stood defiantly facing his twin brother finding it histarical that dallas has no idea who he is or the limits of his power. Dally charged dallas and brought an elbow to his brothers chin. Dallas flipped end over end landing back on his feet , but dally was right in his face and kneed him in the jaw sending him flipping backwards and smacking into a mountain ledge. Dallas struggled to his feet blood ran from his lips. "Come on let's see what ya got" Dallas charged dally and kneed him in the stomach before dropping to his knee and punching dally with all his might in the jaw send dally soaring into the sky dallas caught up and smashed down on dally's neck with a double axe handle sending him into the ground. Dally was on all fours and he coughed up blood and spit. His breathing was harsh labored obviosly his ribs were either cracked or broken. "Good show brother but you must remember some of who you are we are superior blessed by namics we were and now in order to kill either of us there cant be a more then an ounce of us left" Dally struggled to his feet he put two fingers to his forehead "Lets see what you got!" Dallas his hands our in front of him his right just above his left his middle index and thumb pointed outwards his pinkey and ring finger curled down. Just at the tips of his fingers a red ball formed about the size of a tennis ball veins popped from his neck "Red-Ball Destruction!" shouted Dallas. Dally was shocked "No Way, even I can't do that attck yet" dally shot his version of the specil beam cannon at the attack but it was merly deflected by dallas attack dally only stood in horror as his body was disentegrated by this awesome attack. There was a huge explosion and the dust settled only dally's shoulder remained. Dallas was losing strenght he began to fade he reached down to his side and took out a sensu bean ate it and pumped himself backup "Dallas come down it's over" Krillon shouted "No it's not he still alive!" shouted dallas. Everyone thought Dallas was out of his mind. "Dallas there is no way anyone could survive that blast not even cell would have survived that blast" shouted gohan, but something told dallas that his brother was still alive. There was a shaking of the ground and dally shoulder began to shake it shook violently then pop there stood dally covered from head to toe in his own blood " Not yet baby brother im going to be harder to beat then that it's time to go to 50% power" Dallas smiled "So youre only at a quarter power as well, this should be fun" only goku wasent shocked that the two werent even at full power yet. Dally and Dallas both began to spark they shouted as the power surged through there bodies and then there was a bright falsh and they both stood there veins in there foreheads popping out they both stood there face to face dallas smiled You ready,bro" Dallys answer was to charge dallas and try to knee him in the face, but dallas blocked it spun around, and choped dally in the back of the neck knocking him to the ground cutting open the top of his head dally started to get back up whaen dallas smashed his ribs with a full power kick sending dally spining into a mountain side. Dallas flew over to where dally smacked the mountain, there was a small rumbling then a huge explosion and allas was sent sailing into the ocean, he skipped a few times then sunk to the bottom of the ocean. Dally staggerd out from inside the mountain. Breathing hard he stumbbled along the ruins blood ran down his face from a cut in his forehead, he raised his hands above his head and shouted "Masenko!" the sheer energy from the attack was enough to knock the z crew off their feet, the attack sailed towards the ocean when another attack met it head on the two attacks struggled against one another until both exploded. Dallas charged out of the water and head butted dally in the stomach. Dally coughed up blood and spit, as his eyes bulged. Dallas brough a kick to the back of dallys head sending him face first into the ground. Dallas went to kick dallay again,but dally blocked the kick and punched dallas inte stomach. Dallas fell to his knees, dally got back up and kicked dallas in the jaw sending him carrening onto a another island. Dallas started to pick himself up when dally smashed his knee into dallas's back causing blood to come up. Dally smashed his knee into dallas's jaw flipping him over completely. As dallas looked up he felt his vision become clouded blood was pouring down his face the once grren grass was now blood red "Have you had enough, little brother" Dallas didn't answer he couldn't he was in way too much pain to move. Dally kicked dallas in the head. Dallas went spining into a mountain, but while beneth the rubble he manage to eat the last sensu bean,he blasted out of the mountain,much to the shock of dally. "So it looks like this is it time for true power, you ready" dallas only nodded. The sky tunred black lightning began to strike the gound began to fall apart beneth there feet the island crumbled as energy shot through it, sparks rose from there hair there muscles expanded they were huge. Dally stoped about three seconds before dallas, the two stared at each other" Here is where you did scum" said dallas in a cold tone of voice. "Perhaps, but I dought it" Dallas chareged dally and went to hit him but dally just moved and kneed dallas in the stomach , dallas spit up blood as he toppled to the ground. Dally went to knee him when dallas sprang up on one hand and kicked dally in the ribs and sent him sprawling to the ground. The two charged each other and tried to knee each other but, there knees connected and they both swung , and simultaniosly hit each other in the jaw. Both were knocked backwards and landed on their feet. Dally shot a quick blast at dallas who managed to move amd throw oe quickly at dally hitting him in the chest blowing his chest plate to smitherins, dally was stuuned but quick to responed with a blast of his own that hit dallas in the chest. Destroying the entire top half of his armor. Dallas was shoeing conrtol,but inside he was a rage of emotion. Hate anger sorrow love all weremixing into what would become a deadly thingytail. " You fool don't you get it I can't be destroyed I am invincable" Dally seemeingly was very convident,but deep inside his mind he realized that his brother has no weakness then something clicked, something brought an evil smile across dally's face. Quick as lightning dally ran over and put vigeta in a full nelson " So tell me dallas how much is your family worth to you?" dallas stood in shock what was he to do. He could destroy dally while vegeta was with him but then his father would be dead " What do you want?"Dally smiled " The dragon ball give it and I promise I will let Vigeta go safe and sound" Dallas knew what he had to do. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small silver ball "Here catch" dally reached out caught the ball the smiled evily "Fool you lose" dally the blasted vigeta through his chest. Dallas looked on in horror as vigetas corpse hit the ground. Dallas snaped he screamed in anger agony and sadness "Bye god his power it's growing by leaps and bounds shouted Piccalo " You killed him you basterd" Dally only could watch as he was destroyed bye the same little red-ball that almost completely annihlated him earlier but as he was destroyed he tossed away the dragon ball hoping one day he would reclaim it. The dust settled and dallas powerd down and a tear ran down his face. "Father this can't be" Dallas went to pick up his fathers body when he saw a small shiny object. His heart jumped as he picked up the small ball " Eternal dragon I summon you" Lightning struck the ground and shelong apeared " What is your wish" " I wish for all those who lost their lives to be restored" " It is done" When dallas turned around his father was back on his feet. " Is he dead" asked vigeta " For know but he'll find a way back he left this" Dallas held the adamantium dragon ball once again. Chapter Four  
  
A Saiyans Heart  
  
The alarm clock let loose and dallas slammed his fist down on shattering it into pieces. " Boy, get out of bed its time for school" shouted Vigeta. For the first time in his life dallas flew around the house getting dressed for school. He threw on a black muscle t-shirt black wind pants ands works boots. He blew by bulma, and grabed his book bag " Dallas you forgot lunch" Bulma handed dallas a small capsule " Thanks, ma" Dallas ran outside and smacked into gohan. " Sorry gohan" mumbled dallas " "No problem, we have to pick videl up, she knows I'm a super saijon,but she doesn't know about you and she doesn't have to either" Dallas nodded and the two flew over to videls house. When they got there hercule was outside " How dare you come to my house why are you here" "Why am I always here, I'm here to take videl to school I'm going to go inside and get her my friend dallas is going to wait here" Gohan inside. Leaving dallas with hecule " So can you fight, whats your power level" Said hercule "Way more then yours I'm stronger then gohan" hercule went white. "Lets see how you take my super duper delyed reaction megaton punch" Hercule went to hit dallas. Dallas let him and herculee made full contact to dallas face. There was no reaction from dallas dallas was about to flick hercule away when gohan came out. Hercule turned around and gave a nervous smile " Oh my is you're friend okay?" asked videl kinda nervously. " Yeah he's fine Videl, this is dallas briefs" "Briefs as in capsule corps briefs" "Ahh.yeah," smiled dallas nervously." So Vigetas you're da that makes you a super saijon as well'' dallas gave gohan a look that said what do I say Gohan nodded and dallas understood. "Yes, I am." Videl realizing the situation was becoming tense Videl flew towards the school and dallas and gohan followed on their way there Videl started up there conversatiom. "So dallas compared to let's say cell how strong are you" Dallas realized that if he sad he had never fought cell it would sound bad so he told videl what goku told him midway through there training" Oh me I could destroy cell without breaking a sweat, when I am at full power that is " videl stoped in her tracks " What?!!" Gohan decided to join the conversation " Unfortunitly dallas was on yardrat when Cell showed up and was training so we had no way of contacting him he would have been a huge help. They arrived at the school and landed on the roof so no one could see them. Dallas ran down the stairs to his locker " 8-23-11" Dallas mumbled his locker combination, threw his books inside, grabed his black sneakers and ran to gym. The locker room was empty when dallas got in there he threw his shoes in and ran to the main gym. He just got on the bleechers as the bell rang. Dallas looked around and found that gohan and videl were in his class he about to go over when a young women caught his eye. He started to walk towards her when gahan grabbed his arm "Dallas I wouldn't even try she just broke up with the star foorball player of our school john bolinski." But dallas couldn't resist he had to at least talk to her" Sorry gohan but, I gotta try" gohan shook his head. Dallas walked up the bleachers and into the corner. The girl looked over at him and gave a half smile and looked back at the wall " Ya know anything that wall has to say cant be interesting" the girl turned towadrs him kind of annoyed "Listen I know breakups are hardbut you got to deal with it besides from what I've heard that john guy was a jerk" "What you've never meet him?" "Nope I just got to this school" realizing he had to cover his tracks dallas added" I had been home schooled" The girl decided that this guy was okay to talk to " So stranger what's your name?" "Dallas and you" "Katline, so dallas do you have a last name" "I'd rather not say it attracts to much attention" The girl had no idea what was going on so she decide not to butt to far "So any friends yet" "yeah actually gohan and videl" the girl gave a look " you mean those to love birds" Dallas was shocked" You mean gohan and videl are going out?" "Not officaly but, everyone in the school knows they are both unnattainable I'll bet ya they end up getting married" Dallas looked down and saw what Katline meant " Yeah I see it" "say are you doing anything Thursday" "No why" " A few of my frinds and I are going to the movies on Thursday night would you like to come?" Dallas gace a shy smile "Sure it would be fun, so what time and where" " Eight o'clock megaplex, but you'll need to scrounge up twenty zen" "Not a problem" The gym teacher interrupted them time to start weigh lifting, boys to the left girls to the right" Dallas hopped down from the stairs and stood next to Gohan " Son,Gohan" shouted the teacher " Here" Gohan shouted ten he turned his head to dallas "So any luck?" "Yeah, kinda she, her friends and I are going to the movies tommarow" the teacher barked out more names, but when he got to dallas'sname he gave it a weird look "Dallas is this name correct" the teacher shouted "What is the name?" " It says here breifs is your last name, so are you related to the famous family, do we have a star within our mists" Dallas gave a half sigh "Yes I am" " and how?" Dallas rolled his eyes " I'm Bulma Briefs oldest son My father is Vigeta and my brother is trunks there are you happy now" The room was quiet until Katline shouted "So that's why you wouldn't tellme your last name" Dallas gave a quiet "yes" "Well enough of this time to spare but the diffrence is we are doing it for real, thanks to our sponser hercule" "Dallas it will be okay if you win but don't over do it" wisperd gohan "Allright, what we are doing is kind of a shark bait winner stays in , we will see who can fight the best , first up henryle-seot vs. Dallas briefs lets see what you got." Dallas shrugged and walked onto the sparing mat Same rules as a Worlds martial arts tournement." Dallas looked his oppenet up and down he was big at least 6'5" big in muscle the guy said in a deep voice "I'm gonna crush you kid" Dallas who was only as tall as vigeta "Pal, you got no chance" the gym teaher commanded "Fight" Henryle swung at dallas who merly ducked and flicke him sending him soaring into a wall "Next" said dallasa skinny kid ran in and tried to dropkick dallas. Dallas grabed his foot and tossed him. Dallas went threw the whole whole class like this, he was easier on the females. There were two people left "Gohan get in there " Dallas looked Gohan in the eye " Now no changing color got it" Dallas nodded. Goha n chrge but dallas ducked and hit him in the stomach gohan groand and kicked dallas in the jaw sending him off the mat but dallas few back at gohan and kicked him the face sending him flying back wards he was about to fly back but his his heel hit the wall gohan moaned. His last oppent John Bolinski the guy was medium side and hes built like a bull dog. From inside the crowd a familiar voice shouted " Kick his butt, Dallas" It was katline and dallas started to blush. John was steaming mad he charged dallas, Dallas merly kneed him in the stomach then kicked him in the jaw sending crashing into a weight lifting set. The whole gym went into cheers. The next three classes went bye quick as could bethen lunch. Dalas walked in with gohan threw his cpsule on the table and a huge table long meal popped up. The loud room went silent as in minutes dallas devoured the whole meal. "So dallas can you become a super saijon?" asked videl. Dallas looked at gohan he gave a nod so against his better judgement dallas said "Yes, but my hair is kinda different then gohans" " Is it red?" Dallas fell out of his chair "but, ,but, but, how did you know?" " I saw you on the news, everybody saw you with four gold figures in the back round I'll admit, it was hard to figure out but when you said you were stronger then gohan I put two and two together and figured it out, bye the way you may not want to show off so much" Dallas nodded. The bell rang and they walked to class. The day went by quickly and the final bell rang gohan and dallas met outside the schools front door "It's weird that we have all the same classes" Gohan smiled gulity like " Your mom kinda pulled some strings so that we could be in the same classes so I coukd keep an eye on you" "That's cool at least I get to hang out with you." The two walked down the street and when out of sight they flew up into the sky " So when are you and Videl gonna start going out" Gohan blushed " We're not like that, we are just friends" "Oh come on I may have lost my memory but, I'm not stupid everyone in school except you and Videl knows it " Once again gohan blushed "Well maybe one of these days I'll ask her out" The two split and dallas landed in front of capsule corps. " Mom I'm home" Dallas started to walk inside when a liitle blond kid speared him sending him crashing to the ground Trunks get off me! " dallas grabed his little brother by the foot and chucked into him the wall " Nice throw bro" said trunks who came walking through the wall just then a loud deep tell was heard it was vigeta " What on eatth do you think you're doing" both of them turned red and at the same time said "Training" Vigeta smiled"Next time do it in a training area" they both nodded yes. The duo alked downt the hallway " So how was highschool" "Easy compared to training with dad" both of them started to laugh. Meanwhile at goku's house gohan was basically being interragated " So how did he do, is he smart?" barked chi-chi " Yes mom he is smart apperntly he knows as much as I do, it's kinda weird I feel like even if he did remember who he was, he would have choosen to stay here, but it is just a feeling" The night was warm as dallas trained trying his hardest he had a feeling that he needed to be stronger. He pushed him using huge blast after huge, the machine bulma created just sucked it all up. His eyesight began to fade he was losing it he walked over to the consol and tured the gravity to 200 times earths normal gravity. He smacked against the floor and struggled to picked himself up. "Trainig sequence engaged Danger this level of training is beyond human capacity, are you sure you want to continue?" "Yes start sequence" three small doors opened and three robots shaped like goku gohan and vigeta stepped out. They attacked dallas simultaniously, the goku one went for his head dallas barely managed to block it when the vigeta robot punched him in the stomach sending him smacking against the wall, dallas went super saijon and attacked the vigeta robot puching riht threw it head. The goku robot went to attack and was cut in half buy a distructo disc, the gohan robot charged and was completely destroyed by a masenko. Dallas was breathing heavily his vision blurred "Cancel program return to normal gravity" and dallas passed out. About two hours later Vigeta walked in to traine and saw dallas on the floor he groaned looked at the robots and smiled."Good job,boy" Vigeta picked dallas up and walked into the medical ward. Bulma was there doing reasurch. "What happened to him?!!!" "Ya know th training program for gogeta you made so kakkort and I could work on getting stronger. He was uising that program he got passed the first stage" Bulma was blank "You mean to tell me he is as strong as gogeta" "Basically , we need to get him to a bed" the night was long as Bulma sat bye her adoptive son's bed, but dallas was not resting well he was havinga nightmare...{ Dallas walked down a cold lonesome hallway, he was wearing some kind of strange outfit it was a red shirt with jewels incrusted on the shoulders he had on a long black robe that was draped around his shoulder and a string was tieing it together, He had black silk pants on and black boots with red laces. He heard voices some of which he recognized, it was dally, gohan, and vigeta they were laughing. Dallas ran down the hallway but he couldn't find them then came a new voice he didn't recognize it yet it seemed so familiarit said "Dallas your destiny is at hand here is where you shall make the final stand against evil" "Who are you let me see you who are you" Fog began to swirl around dallas then flash it was a large planet "Welcome home dallas" said the voice. Dallas slowly turned around to see a rather lagee man with dark bown eyes and slicked back black hair he was wearing the same thing as dallas. He had a similar look to dallas "Let me show you something" suddenly the groud began to shake and two huge warriors flew bye one with long red hair and the other with gold with a blue tint " What is happening" "Your destiy began here on planet vigeta about 40 years ago, watch" the bluish gold haired one threw a ki blast at the red haired one who batted it away, but not without consequence, there was a sound of a woman screaming , and a man screaming in agony but it wasent physical agony, dallas knew that scream well, the scream was onw of emotional agony there was a large bright flash, and a man walked over a hill, long black hair down to his knees sparked with energy in his arms two children}..."Dallas wake up its noon, you said we could traine, come on ya bum goten is waiting for us" Dallas sat up in the hospital bed "Ya sure trunks let me get my armor on" trunks ran outside the room "what a weird dream" dallas stood up and noticed he was substantuly more muscular he staggerd to his room where his mother was waiting "Don't I have school today" "Day off anniversery of cells death" "When did I say I'd traine with trunks and goten This mourning you probably don't remember,but don't dissapoint them promises are promises " "yeah I'm up here to grab my armor where is it?" "In the trash it was destroed in your training last night so I made you some more" Bulma tossed a capsule to dallas who grabed it and ran down stairs "So where do you two want to traine?" the two pondered for a minute then wisperd to each other, trunks kinda casually walked up to dallas "How about in the big field in the mountains" "Okay grab my hands" trunks kinda gave goten a weird look"Ah, Dallas we can fly" " I know but an instant transmission would be faster" The two boys reluctently grabed dallas's hand and in a flash they were in a large field " Okay so who is first?" said dallas "We are" "Hungh?" "Fusion youre gonna fight gotenks" dallas gave a puzzled look "what's fusion?" the boys looked at each other "You might not remember it's when two beings do a dance and it helps them to become one being here we will show you" goten and trunks did a strange dance then in a quck flash they were on being with gold hair down to his knees "So what's your name truten?" the boy frowned "My name is gotenks, get it got it good" Dallas smiled "thingyy little fellow arent you, tell ya what let me get too 100% then we'll fight" Gotenks nodded in agreement. Dallas stood there his back hair being blown by the wind, he pushed himself into being a super sajion, at first his mass only increased slighty then to 50% he became huge then to 75% and he became massive then 100% and he was back to his normal size. "Whoa you're good!" Gotenks complimented. Dallas answerd buy throwing a wild swing at gotenks who easily dodged it because it wasent aimed well. Dallas went right after gotenks swinging a round house at his head gotenks ducked and saw a beautiful thing dallas chest plate was wide open, gotenks fired a ki blast right into dallas's chest sending him skipping a few kilometers into the woods. Gotenks laughed " Come on Dallas we know you got more then that" Gotenks thingyy attitude was met by a dynamite kick right to his chest sending him soaring into the woods. Dallas stood there there was a small crack in his armor. Gotenks got back up and walked into the field, and looked down there was a large crack in his armor. Gotenks charged dallas and went for a hook to the jaw, dallas mave back and tried to knee Gotenks but it was blocked by. Gotenks went to punch dallas who grabed his fist,Gotenks went to punch with other,but dallas blocked that hand as well they started to play mercey and dallas lifted up his legs and kicked off gotenks chest, there was a sream heard and dallas turned to see Katline who was white as a ghost. Dallas was frozen, Gotenks not seeing Katline, struck and hit sent dallas flying into mountain. Katline screamed again this time gotenks saw and heard her. Dallas flew down next to gotenks a small cut on his head. Dallas was rubbing the back of his head in modesty "Ahhhh...Hi katline allow me to explain have a seat" Dallas took out a capsule and threw it on the ground. Two chairs popped up"Hey where's my chair?" Grunted gotenks"Shut up both of you" Gotenks shyed away from dallas when he saw Dallas's face. Katline was starring blankly at dallas, reluctently Katline sat down Dallas went over and sat down next to her and Gotenks smirked and sat in the grass. "Ignore them they have a big ego" Katline could only stare as dallas's hair "What did you do to your hair?" Dallas smiled then powerd down and Katline feel out of her chair "What the.?!!!!!" Katline mumbled. Then something flashed in her mind the cell games that gotenks chacactor had blond hair on end and she figured it out Dallas was one of them "So your one of those strang warriors who were at the cell games,but I don't remember a red-haired one." Dallas thought for a second and realized he better use Gohans excuse."I was on another planet training, so I wasen't able to come and help." Katline was lost she Knew dallas was strong but how strong there was only one way to truly know. She took a small device outu of her pocket and put it to her eye"What are you doing?" asked Dallas "Reading your power level, if your so strong how come your power level is only ten?" Katline smirked thinking dallas wasen't nearly as strong as tone made it seem "I'm surpressing my power level" Dallas replied. "So stop it, I want to see how strong you really are" So not wishing to upset the young woman so he let his power level rise as it soared past 2,000,000 the device exploded Katline was white as a ghost "I measured hercule and he was only 15 how can this be no human could ever posses such strenght" "well first of all yes they can cause krillon is about well, I'm not quite sure but it's somewhere about 2,000,000, and second of all the warriors that change there hair color are called saijons yes we are aliens, and when our hair color changes our strenght increases greatly." Katline was white she was starring past dallas "What's wrong?" Dallas looked over and saw goten and trunks wrestling "Oh that they just defused that one with the orange training kai is goten and the one with he muscle tee on is my brother trunks" "Can all sajions change their hair color" "No we are part of the saijon elite,but we are also the last remnence of the saijon race is strange that the strongest of our race survived, my father was the prince." Katlines jaw was hanging down and dallas promptly put in back in place. "Listen you can't tell anyone about us we prefer it not to be known that we could obleterate a planet about the time we turn two people wouldn't like the idea." Katline nodded in agreement,scared out of her wits that the little kids she was watching could destroy the earth "So what happened to the rest of your race?" dallas hung his head"Dead" "Oh my god who was strong enough to kill such a strong race?" "Freeza, but he was later obliterated by goku" Katline decied all this sadness was not good "So my friends won't be able to make it tonight so it will be just you and me" dallas smiled "that's fine by me" "Are you two done so we can get back to training" asked trunks. Dallas laughed "Sure trunks, just me a sec so I'll see you tonight,and please do not tell anyone" Katline nodded yes "Just one question is gohan a super saijon, and if he is does videl know?" "Well first question yes and second question yes,oh P.S. they are going out they just haven't told anybody yet." Katline didn't look at all surprised"He's that great sayiaman and she is the great sayiwoman it makes sence know that's why they are both running out at the same time hey, that's why sayiaman and woman are kissing all the time because it's the only way they get a chance to show actual effection towards one another." Dallas nodded yes. "Well I'll see you tonight" Katline jogged off "Who was that?" asked goten "Just a friend, goten so where were we" "Me and goten are tired, so we are going home goten is spending the night, I'll catch up with you two later" The two little sajions rocketted off. Dallas lied on the grass it was soft and warm and Dallas began to drift off to sleep "It was fifty years ago today" said a familiar voice. It was goku, "What?" "That I landed on earth hit my head forgot my mission I was supposed to take over this planet,weird hungh the planet I was supposed to take over I end up being the protector of" Dallas kinda gave a yes nod "Goku, why is my hair red and yours gold" Goku thought for a sec "It's a mutation in your dna,that's what baulma told me.It's no big deal belive me" Dallas stood up "Not to be rude goku, but I have to go" dallas rocketted off, He watched mountain after mountain passby, he touched down in front of capsule corps. He walked in and gohan and videl were there "Hey guys what's up?" "Nothing much it's just goten and trunks said you ran into someone in the woods while you were training?!" Dallas turned red "Well she kinda found us" "They say she figured out everythng,and you swore her to secerecy," "Well,yes" "Okay, as long as she was swore to secrecy besides I trust Katline" Dallas confused "How did you know it was her?" "I figured that she woud be the only one that could get the info out of you," laughed gohan then hs wisperd "besideds girls seem to be able get info out of us pretty easy" "Dallas blushed, Dallas lookd up at the clock it was 7:30 all ready"Jeeze, I'm gonna be late" dallas ran up the stairs to his room put on a red shirt black pants and his boots,"Mom can I have some money" Bulm gave dallas a huge wad of zen "Holy cow mom this is allot of money" "It's your aloowance for this week spend it well" Dallas put two fingers to his head and was behind the movie thearter. He walked around to the front Katline was in line allready "Hey!" Dallas ran over stood next to her"Please tell me you've got some money cause I'm short" Katline kinda smiled nervously "Yeah I got like 1,000 zen" Katline yelped "what is that not enough?" asked dallas "No that will be plenty" The two stood in line for about three minutes until they reached the booth "Two for Deadly Arts" said katline. Dallas was more then a little shocked"You want to see deadly arts , I figured you would want to see heartbreak" "I grew up with boys romance flixs aren't my idea of a good movie" Dallas didn't care so the two walked into the movie thearter, but meanwhile an evil of huge proportion was wished back,by an even larger force "Kah-mah-ha-mah-ha!" Shouted trunks who shot a huge blast at vigeta who merely batted it away "Who taught you that attack boy?" trunks kinda nervouly said "Goten, he said it was the attack gohan used to kill....it's cell!" Vigeta laughed "Boy cell is dead" "So vigeta I'm dead am I" Vigeta gulped "Cell but how?" "Don't know don't care all I know is I'm back so its payback time Vigeta" "Trunks run go get your brother!!" "Why dad can't you beat cell?" "No I can't boy but I'm sure gonna try,now go!" Trunks flew straigh towards Dallas's Ki signature, but Vigeta still had to deal with cell "So vigeta, you have another son?" "Adoptive son" Cell smiled did you adopt gohan after his daddy died" Cell laugh manically "No, I didn't I adopted the strongest sajion in existence" "What?!!" "That's right cell you think gohan was bad my boy makes gohan look weak" Cell gulped "You're lying!" Cell threw a wild blast at vigeta that vigeta easily dodged, but cell was right behind him and drove his elbow into vigeta's skull but cell, didn't knock Vigeta down "What!" "Cell you follI'm as strong as gohan was when you were killed by him, Cell smiled "Here vigeta let me show you something I learned in hell! Dark Kaioken" Cells power skyrocketed and he punched Vegeta in the head knocking him out cold, then suddenly cell went flying into the wall, meanwhile Katline and Dallas were just getting out of the movies, Dallas suddenly stoped in his tracks "Dallas what's wrong?" "Come out back with me for a second," Katline had no idea what was going on but she trusted Dallas so she followed him, and when they got back there Trunks was waiting "What's the emergency?" Katline was know even more confused but she didn't bother asking a question at that moment "Cell is back, and I think he is stronger then before" Katline suddenly realized something "Hercule didn't Kill cell did he gohan did" "Congrats how long did it take you to figire that out?" said trunks sarcasticaly "Trunks shut up, and yes Gohan killed cell, come on trunks we have to go help, we are gonna have to cut this short,I'm sorry Katline, Trunks grabed Dallas's hand and as dallas faded out Katline grabed Dallas Sending all three of them to roshi's island katline screamed, trunks laughed and Dallas looked at the sky "Cell his Ki is being overrun by another evil" Dallas was in the sky in a flash standing next to Gohan who was pretty badly beat up "So tell me something, are you vigeta's other son" asked cell "yes I am" Cell flew right at Dallas Dallas went right to 100% power and let cell hit him as Cell struck Dallas head, Dallas didn't move,but cell grabed his hand in pain "What are you?" moaned cell "  
  
you're worst nightmare" Dallas powerd up a small ki blasted and threw it at cell blasting a hole through his chest, Cell fell to the ground and smashed down next to Katline, she screamed as Cells acidic blood burnt a hole in the ground "Trunks will you please, take her inside trunks led Katline into roshis house and she watched Dallas float down in front Cell "So you're cell you're kinda funny looking if you ask me" Suddenly the unconceous cell awoke and fired a huge blast at Dallas catching him off guard, but while the fight was going on on earth, in space a strange creature was approching earth,"Sir cell is not doing well against this new warrior although he has managed to detach on of his arms" "Good keep track of the fight no one shall denie me my bride" bak on earth, inside a little house on a little island there was a scream of horror "Trunks is he dead,oh god he is isn't he?" "Trunks laughed"No chance cell got in a lucky shot, watch the water" Katline looked outside and saw a huge wave of water come up and dallas landed on the small island one arm missing, blood poured from the large wound "What's wrong dallas did I manage to disarm you"Cell laughed at his corney joke,Dallas joined the laughter he laughed for about ten seconds, then his arm regenerated.Cell stoped laughing and Katline shreiked"Cell I've had enough of this game," Dallas instant transmissioned up into the air "Ma-sen-ko!" the huge Ki blast flew straight at cell. Cell was completely obliterated. Dallas floated down to the house,by now katline was white as a ghost Dallas started to walk toward the house whaen something caught his attention, a huge ki signature in the ski. Dallas flew up to meet this large ki. He was a lizard like being with a long tail with spikes on the end purple scales bright white sharp teeth, a bright orange mohawk and green eyes on his back in a long sheath was a sword, his eyes showed no emotion but his tail waved back and forth almost coldly he was a few inches shorter then Dallas. The two only stared at each other dallas speaking first "You can't have her she has free will" This creature looked at dallas kind of confused"What do you mean?" "I can read thoughs and I know why you're here and you won't be taking katline anywhere" down below katline was watching she recoginized the figure dallas was next to she shouted up to Dallas "His name is Kitero, my father told me about him on his death bed, he wants me for a wife, but you're right I don't want to go with him" Dallas nodded yes "You heard the lady she doesn't want to go with you" Kitero gave an evil smile "I can geuss who she wants to stay here with, so warrior looks like we will be battling for a goddess tell me something what is your name?" Dallas was happy to have a good fight " My name is dallas,why do you want to know?" "Because I keep data on all those I fight and I want to know what name to put in the desceced colum" dallas laughed it off even though he realized this fight might just be his last. Dallas swung with his left hand aiming for where the kidneys would be, kitero easily moved and drilled dallas in the back of neck with his elbow. Dallas crashed to the ground smacking into one of the islands. He pulled himself to his feet, as his face turned towards kitero, Kitero's handy work was obviouse there was a good sized cut in dallas skull. Dallas zanzokened behind Kitero and drove his knee into kitero's spine. Sendin kitero towrds the ground Kitero managed to gather himself together and pull back up and shot toward dallas. Dallas charged kitero.Kitero took the sword from the sheath and drove the sword into Dallas's chest. Dallas coughed up blood and spit. Kitero forced dallas into the ground the two smacked against the ground, dallas coughed up lots of blood, Kitero slowly manically drove his sword into Dallas chest. Until dallas was unconcieus from the pain his red hair became black his eyes went from turquise to dark brown. Kitero bwgan to walk towards Roshis house. Trunks stood in the door way."Move little boy I can crush you" Still trunks stood his ground, the small child became a small saijon,"Impressive but that little trick wont save you it didn't save your brother" Kitero ran up and bshed trunks in the face with a knee sending him skipping onto enother island, but behind kitero Gohan had returned and he had a sensu bean he fed it to dallas, but kitero senced gohans power level anad turned around and blasted him. Gohan was sent sailing into the ocean a small hole in his chest, right where his heart was, "Fool" as kitero walked into the house the sensu bean began to take effect dallas reached up and pulled out the sword out of his chest the hole quickly healed. Dallas ran inside and drill kitero in the back of the neck with a round house. Sending kitero crashing though a wall. "Kah-mah-ha mah- ha!" Dallas shouted. The huge blast of ki slammed into kitero sending him crashing into mountain after mountain. When he finally managed to stop there was a very very angry dallas in his face "Leave, now or I will kill you," Kitero pulled out a scouter like device put it to his eye and it exploded. "I will leave you have defeated me,here take this as a sign of your victory" Kitero handed dallas his sword.Dallas took it and the two went opposite ways.Dallas landed on roshi's Island " Are you okay?" asked dallas talking to katline."Yes but what about trunls and gohan?" "Trunks is fine,and gohan ,well we will fix that" Dallas pulled out his dragon ball"Eternal dragon ball arise" the shelong arose"What is your wish?" "I wish for gohan to be restored" dallas said. Quickly gohan alive and well appeared before them. Dallas ran up and thanked gohan. "Um.....Dallas can I go home now" "Yeah sure where do you live?" "1545 satan drive" dallas put two fingers to his head and grabed Katline right he was fading out she grabbed him and kissed hims pationitly on the lips. Chapter 5  
A Friend Returns  
  
"Boy Out of bed its time for school!!!!" Screamed Vegeta. Dallas rolled over and yelled back "Im working on it you old fool!" Groggily Dallas staggered out of bed and walked over to his closet. "Hrmmm.Katline really likes my silk outfits..but I prefer to wear my sayian armor.." with that thought in mind he reached into his closet and grabbed a red silk shirt with two white dragons on the side. He Scrambled around his room looking for a pair of pants "Where on earth did I put those?" he thought to himself searching the train wreck that was his room. He dove under his bed then came back up victorious. In his hands was a pair of black wind pants, with red stripes up the side of them. He sat down on his bed and strapped his army boots on. That's the one habit that in the last three months Katline had not been able to break, he allways wore boots. He stood up and headed out toward the breakfast table. Trunks was in the bathroom brushing his teeth "hi ya bro!" he shouted. Toothpaste spirting on the mirror infront of him. Dallas chuckled to himself "Mourning trunks" Dallas went out and sat at the table. "Hey Mom whats for breakfast?" he shouted to bulma. "What evers in the Capsules Dallas!" she shouted back. Dallas shrugged and tossed down a capsule. A large breakfast, enough to feed 20 humans came up. "Is this all?" Dallas said actually sounding disappointed. "Yeah I've got to send Your Father Grocery shopping later" bulma answered "WHAT! THAT'S A WOMANS JOB!" screamed vegeta "Oh Deal with it, if you don't go out and buy it I don't cook it and you don't get to eat it!" that pretty much shut vegeta up for the moment. Dallas quickly finished his breakfast. He walked outside and sat down awaiting Gohan and Katlines arrival. Things were going really good with Katline, she knew his secret and he knew she would never tell. He was in love, he was happy again. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back to relax alittle. He fell asleep on the steps, when a soft kiss woke him up. He opened his eyes to see the dark almond eyes of Katline. "Good Mourning, its good to know you atleast made it to the steps today" she chuckled and helped dallas up "Dallas I swear you sleep more then a bear sometimes" laughed gohan. Dallas shrugged helplessly as he knew it was true. "So are we picking Videl up today?" asked Dallas. "Yeah, but just to warn you her father is Mr.Saten the guy thinks hes the best fighter in the world and when he sees what kind of shape your in pal, hell challenge you. Don't bother make up some corney excuse." Dallas shrugged as they walked toward Videls house. Katline took Dallas's hand and smiled. "Kami.She gets more and more beautiful everyday" Dallas thought to himself. " We're here" said gohan, and sure enough there was Mr. Satan (Hercule) sitting on the lawn sunbathing "Hi ya Gohan!" he shouted "Now you be careful with my Videl!" Gohan nodded and ran inside, he wanted this encounter to be over as quickly as possible. Hercule looked up from his paper at Dallas " Hey Kid! you look pretty tough! Wanna go a few round with the world champion!" Dallas thought for a moment " I would love to but you see my great aunt penny is in town and she hates it when I fight not to mention I have an Isotomic Fracture in my hand, if that wasn't the case though I would love to fight" Hercule gave Dallas an almost blank look, " Uh.okay kid whatever you say" Just then Videl Ran outside with gohan" Bai Dad" she shouted before running smack into Dallas " Uhhh.Who's This?" Asked Videl. Videl had never actually met dallas before. Even though she had heard of him through gohan, every time they were to meet Something would come up so that sayia man and Sayia woman would have to go into action. Dallas extended a hand to her "The name is Dallas, You must be Videl" She nodded and used his hand to pull herself up. "So you're the fighter I've heard so much about from gohan." She said once they got a good distance away from Hercule "Ummm..I guess so, all's I do is my best I know I can do better im not that good of a fighter, well atleast I don't think so." Videl shook her head oddly, how could the man that gohan said would wipe the floor with him be so, in confident "What Makes you think your not a good fighter?" Dallas shrugged " I never Said I wasn't a good fighter im just not that good, not yet anyways I've got power and speed yeah but that's nothing without technique, they are nothing. So I still traine with goku, and I still work on my skills, one of these days I will be the best." There were two laughs from above him. Dallas looked up. It Was Kitero! but who was the other man, he looked just like Kitero execpt for much larger. " Is that her son?" said the larger pointing at Katline " Yes Father, that is the female I want for my bride " Dallas growled. " I beat you Far and Square! " Kitero nodded "But now my father will fight for me, Father this is Dallas the females companion, he is the one who stood in my way before, Dallas meet my father Kutera, and the man that will strip katline from you!" Kutera smirked "That's right so give up now! and you wont get hurt!" Dallas clenched his fist and his hair began to flash red once again. Kutera flew down to attack dallas, but dallas moved as he burst into super sayian. Kutera dove after him durt being kicked up behind him. Dallas turned and punched Kutera in the jaw there was a sicking crunching sound as his fist connected and Kutera went flying into a mountain hitting it with such force that the mountain exploded. Kutera pulled himself up as blood ran over his eyes " You will pay for that!!!" suddenly his power level exploded and he flew out of the mountain and slammed a fist into Dallas's face, the sound of his fist hitting the young warriors face was heard for miles, but Dallas merely stood there now sparking violently "Get off my planet, or I will kill you!" Kutera laughed and continued to assult dallas with punches and kicks but for every punch or kick he threw dallas would block it with what seemed like relative ease, then with the swiftest of motions he reached behind himself and grabbed his sword, all that katline saw was dallas facing her now instead of away from her, and Suddenly Kutera's eyes widened as blood spurtied from his throat he fell to his knee's. The green liquid spraying all over dallas's shirt, Dallas spun backwards driving the sword through Kuteras skull, and when it came out the other side it was dripping with Green Blood. Dallas yanked it out with one pull and the Bloddy body fell to the ground. " I told you to leave," suddenly dallas felt a huge ki but had no time to react as he was slammed in the back of the head he fell backwards facing the sky. He looked above him as his vision began to fade, Kitero was powering up a large green blast as he screamed out " You basterd! You killed him!!!" Dallas passed out. Kitero was about to fire the blast when suddenly his eyes buldged, as Well as gohans, for gohan felt a power stronger then he had ever felt before. Kitero turned around and saw a man holding his now ripped of tail, the bone sticking out as blood dripped from it " Looking for this? " he asked allmost sadistically. He then pulled out a familiar axe, it was the one Kitero had given Dallas, and with one swift swipe he removed Kiteros head blood spirited everywhere until he fired a small blast destroying the body totally, just then Trunks, an adult one appeared next to him "Hey I told you to wait for me, but I guess you can handle this alone" the older trunks looked down at Katline and Gohan "Master Gohan! Its good to see you again!" Gohan immeditaly recognized who it was, it was the trunks that visisted them from the future before the cell saga, but who was this other guy with him, and where did he get that kind of power? Then he looked down at Gohan, the man had dark blue eyes, allmost crystal like, his hair was slicked backwards, and there was a scar over his right eye. Then it hit him, this man with power In base form none the less was his best friend, it was Dallas, he knew Dallas had great potentional, but this power, this power was beyond even super sayian level 4. Gohan Shuddered to think what it would be like if he went super sayian! Suddenly he appeared infront of Gohan, " Gather your family and Friends there is much to talk about, I will wait here and tend to Dallas, Now Go!" Gohan gulped and flew off. Miria Trunks landed next to him " Old Friend.look.." Trunks pointed to katline over Young Dallas's body trying to wake him up, Elder (Miria) Dallas looked over and tears filled his eyes "..my katline.I wont let it happen this time, not again, this time I will be here for you, I wont let you down," Miria Dallas choked abit as he walked over to Chibi Dallas's body. Katline looked up at him but he merely turned his head from her " Go home katline you need not to hear what I am to tell the others." she gave him a puzzled look " How do you know my name? Who are you? Why did you save Dallas?? What do you want in return?" she asked nervously ".I know your name because I loved you in my time, I saved Dallas.well myself actually, because I know that I will be able to make a diffrence this time around, and what I want in return.I allready have." He set his hands on Chibi Dallas's Chest as he began to glow slightly Dallas suddenly inhaled and sat up. Katline still bewildered by what Mirai Dallas said happily wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. After a long kiss they seperated " Hey now, I think ill get knocked out more often if when I wake up that's what I get" he smiled. Mirai Dallas merely starred out into the sunset " What would life have been like if I hadent died on this day...If I had been there when he showed up, if my love for her could have been expressed more, this time though, in this time line our love will have a true chance" as Mirai Dallas looked off over the horozin he felt many a power level come toward him, he knew who they were. The Pure Hearted Kakkoroto, his Father Vegeta, his brother trunks, the humans Yamacha Krillon, and he assumed Android 18. There was another presence as well, it was his master! his trainer when he returned! Could it be? but master looked so young even back then, yes it was. It was Master Goten! Mirai Dallas stood up awaiting them wanting to see his young master. They landed infront of him and there eyes widened as they looked at him, they had never felt such power! " Hello Dallas" said goku and they both turned there heads and simultainously said " Hi Goku " Chibi Dallas looked at Mirai " Hey? who are you " he laughed gentally " I am you " Chibi Dallas eyes widened, no way it couldn't be. He thought to himself. " There isn't time to explain we are only here for a short while. I've come to warn you, just as trunks here did before the androids came. In 7 years an evil will show up, an evil stronger then anything any of you have ever or will ever face again. In our time it killed everyone.Trunks Vegeta Goku Gohan.and." Mirai Dallas began to get choacked up so Mirai Trunks took over "And every one else, His name is Sunhistero he will Come and he will fight, Dallas unfortuintly was still dead at the time, it seems Dallas that someone made a wish that you can only be brought back with the Adamantium Dragon Ball. So my mother searched out the 7 earth Dragon balls and made a wish to bring back all the Z warriors to face this evil, but only I managed to return to earth before the Dragon balls were destroied and my mother killed. So I searched hi and low for it, but it was no where to be found, the Dragon radar could not pick the ball up for some reason or another so I had to search without it, then one day..he found me.he tried to kill me. I barely escaped with my life! I was lying in the rubble of my home capsule corps. When I spotted a bright silver object, it was small and round my heart began to pulse. It was the Adamantium Dragon Ball. I used it to bring my brother back to life, but alas he still wasent as strong as Sunhistero. So for years we trained, pushing ourselfs further and further, and eventually the fate ful day came. We decided to take on sunhistero..** Dallas looks at Trunks "Okay bro this is it this is the last chance weve got we can do this, and remember trunks unless im in trouble, don't step in " A voice a deep laughter came from above them " Ahhh but don't you see sayia-jin your allready in so much trouble! " a horrible looking being floated down in front of them. Its purple skin was scaley and dark and its eyes a horrid black his hair was long and blond and a tail with spikes on the end was wrapped neatly around his waist. He flew at trunks and weilding a sword and a Ax went to take his head but when he swang his sword there was a clash of metel against it and Dallas was starring him in the face. " We end this now! " Dallas burst into super sayian and the fight for the planet began. Sunhistero Dodged in and out of the swipes moving quickly before going on the assult swinging rapidly at Dallas, who also managed to dodge allmost every slice, once how ever Sunhistero did manage to cut his arm leaving it bleeding badly. Sunhistero brought his sword up to do a finishing cut when Dallas spun around and kicked him hard in the sternum sending him into a mountain. Sunhistero blasted out of the rubble that was created when he crashed into it. He dropped his sword and Ax then Growled " You want hand to Hand you've got it! " Sunhistero flew at Dallas punching him hard in the skull, Dallas Flipped backwards kicking him in the jaw sending sunhistero upward. Sunhistero regained his balance and flew downward, kicking Dallas hard in the skull. Dallas was sent crashing into the ground. Sunhistero put his hands above his head forming a purple blast " Hells Fire!!!" he fires the large blast down slamming it into the downed dallas. Screams of pain are heard from below the blast as Sunhistero laughs insanely, but slowly the blast gets pushed back towards Sunhistero and with an explosion of red ki he pushed out, there was a Large explosion, and when the dust settled, Dallas and Sunhistero were starring one another in the face. Sunhistero growled as he whiped blood from his lips. " Your going to pay for that sayia-jin and your going to pay dearly! " Sunhisteros muscles buldged slightly and he flew at Dallas landing a hard punch to the jaw as Dallas skidded backwards he appeared behind him and kicked him in the spine, sending dallas crashing along the ground. Dallas slowly picked himself up and began to power up himself lightning crackled around him as he exploded into super sayian 2. He flew at Sunhistero and upper cutted him in the jaw sending him soaring into the air, he appeared above him and ax handled him hard into the ground causing a large crator when he hit. Dallas cupped his hands to his side and chanted " Kamehameha! " he fired out a huge blast of red ki down upon Sunhistero driving the creature deep into the earth. Dallas floated in the air breathing heavily. He could still sence Sunhisteros power, but it was weak and fading he knew one good attack could end this battle here and now. Down buried deep in the crater Sunhistero was fuming. " Perhaps I must use my full power to defeat this fool" he appeared about 20 ft from Dallas starring him in the face. " Foolish Sayian! This is where you die!!!!!!" Sunhistero let out a freakish yell as his spikes contracted back into his tail, his eyes went from Dark Black to an eerie red. His hair changed to a off grey. He smirked " Congratulations Sayia- jin, you're the first person ive ever had to transform on, the first and the last!" Sunhistero fired out a huge beam of ki that blinded trunks for a moment. When the beam faded Dallas stood there blood gushing from his left side, his ribs and vital organs exposed for all to see. His Left arm had been totally obliterated. Blood poured from him like a fountain as Sunhistero laughed manically " Looks Like you've been De Armed! " Dallas's screams of pain stopped for a moment and he smirked as his body regenerated his arm shooting outward coverd in his own blood after growing it back. Sunhisteros eyes widened " Your not a sayia-jin!" Dallas smirked. " Ahhh but I am! " Just then Sunhistero noticed Dallas's hair color. He hadent been paying attention to it before, but he noticed it now it wasent like the others that he had killed. It wasent a gold, it was red, a crimson blood red, he had seen this once before, in a student he trained " Do you know Dally San? " he asked unexpectedly. Dallas growled " That basterd is my brother " Sunhistero smiled " Is he anywhere on this planet? " he asked hoping his student and protegie was here to help in the destruction " No hes dead, I killed him and Raditz " Sunhistero frowned then laughed " Why am I not surprised allways over confident in himself was Dally, well enough idle talk. LETS FINISH THIS! " Sunhistero pulled out his sword as did Dallas. Sunhistero went to jab into Dallas's stomach but Dallas kicked it away then spun and sliced sunhisteros arm. He growled and swang quickly at dallas leaving a gash across his chest, he went to drive his sword into Dallas but dallas used his sword to block it then punched him hard In the jaw. Sunhistero flew back holding his jaw. Dallas flew at his and spun quickly slicing his arm. Sunhistero spun around going for Dallas's head, Dallas ducked and swung his sword going to hit Sunhistero in the heart. Sunhistero swung his at the same time the two swords collided then shattered. Dallas floated back his cut having healed itself. Sunhistero growled as his arm bleed. " You! You will die!" Sunhistero flew at Dallas then spun smacking Dallas in the face with his tail. Dallas staggerd back in air bleeding from the mouth as Sunhistero spun around and punched him hard in the stomach. Dallas bent over coughing up blood. Sunhistero took out his axe and buried it into Dallas's spine. Dallas screamed in horrid pain, Sunhistero stuck out his palm and growled " Now you die! " he was about to fire the ki blast when trunks at super sayian 3 kicked him hard in the jaw sending him into a mountain, he yanked the ax from Dallas's back. Blood spewed from his spine as he slowly regenerated. Sunhistero exploded out of the mountain and kicked trunks hard in the jaw sending him to the ground. Trunks hit with a resounding thud. Dallas used the opportunity to nail Sunhistero in the ribs with a bone crushing kick sending him toward the ground. He flew down toward Sunhistero and repeatedly punched him in the ribs as he soared toward the earth. Dallas stopped suddenly and raised his hands above his head " MASENKO HA!!" he fired down the blast into Sunhistero causing a huge crater and an explosion when he hit. Dallas breathed heavily, " Take that you son of a bitch " When the smoke cleared a barely breathing Sunhistero staggerd to his feet he was bleeding from his face his ribs and arms " Fool! Youll pay for that!" he appeared behind dallas and went to ax handle him into the ground but he went straight through Dallas's Image. " What the! " Dallas suddenly appeared high above him a small red ball in his hand as his muscules and veins pulsed and bulged "Red ball Destruction!!!!" he fired the tiny ball completely obliterating sunhistero when it hit him, all that was heard was a scream of revenge, then nothing. Dallas floated in the air for a moment then his hair set back to its normal black color and he fell to the ground hitting with an enormous thud... " That's it..that's how we defeated Sunhistero..we allmost lost our lives again in that battle, so we came to warn you, to give you notice. We wont be able to come back and help you. I wish we could but we cannot. Its just not possible. " Trunks said closing his eyes. Vegeta scoffed " Bah you said the androids were super strong too but we defeated them and we will easily defeat this "Sunhistero" Character" Mirai Dallas looked Vegeta strait in the eye "Father you have no idea of this monsters awesome powers..I was barely able to defeat him, and I can crush you " Vegeta growled " You list-" suddenly vegetas eyes bulged out and Mirai Dallas appeared with his fist in his stomach " No Father, you listen up, You have to find a way to get stronger to beat him, his power is greater then anything you will ever feel, he musent be allowed to do what he's going to do, and stop our family from being totally annihilated." Mirai Dallas yanked his fist out of Vegetas stomach who then tumbled to the ground. Mirai Dallas looked at Chibi Dallas " Traine Hard, you might be the only hope this planet has" he then turned to Mirai Trunks " Come on Trunks its time to go " Trunks turned away from the conversation he was having with Gohan. " Allright Bro," The two instantly vanished leaving the Z warriors Stunned beyond imagination. Dallas was the first to speak " I guess we had better start training then " They all nodded in agreement. Katline looked at Dallas " Did you get the feeling that he was checking me out?" she asked  
  
" Well of course he was, he is me ya know " she smiled and kissed Dallas softly on the lips. Then the Z warriors went their separate ways to prepare for the Arrival of Sunhistero.  
  
Chapter 6  
A new Sayia-jin  
  
Its been 2 years sence the arrival of Mirai Dallas, and the ominous warning of the danger soon to come.The Training for the Z warriors have been extremmly intense, but one of the warriors training schedule is about to be seriously interupted, For now Katline Turio is now known as Katline Briefs. The beautiful earthling married Dallas allmost a year ago in a beautiful large wedding. Now the two live together in a small house deep in the woods. This is where our story continues...Dallas rolled over and wrapped his arms around Katline kissing her cheek gentally. He didn't want to move from her side but he knew that he had to get up and traine. So he kissed her gentally on the lips and slide out of bed. He walked over to the closet yawning wondering what to wear today to traine in. He had Emotion armor and normal armor, he had some silk clothes he could wear but he wasent quite sure weather or not he should wear those as they were kinda expensive and they did rip pretty easily but there were the most compherable thing to traine in. As he scratched his head thinking a pair of soft arms wrapped themselves around his waist. " Morning Handsome." she said softly. Dallas smiled and turned around. " Morning Gorgeous" Katline smiled and kissed him gentally then whisperd in his ear " Go with the Silk, you need to be compherable." Dallas smiled. She knew him very well, and she was right he did need to be comphertable. " I wont be home when you get back from training today Dallas, I've got a doctors appoinment in the city then im gonna go visit bulma" Dallas nodded " Okay well I'll see you tonight then." he smiled and flew off after throwing on a red silk shirt with black bottoms. He landed in the middle of a field and awaited his training partner. Goku and Vegeta soon landed infront of him. " Well come on boys lets get it on " Goku and Vegeta flew at him at the same time both going to punch him in the head, he flipped over them both and kicked them in the base of the skull sending them crashing into the woods. Dallas landed softly on his feet then turned and cupped his hands." Kamehameha!" he fired out a beam of pure ki into the woods, locked onto vegeta and gokus ki signatures. Goku and Veget came flying out of the woods toward Dallas. Vegetas palms were side by side vertically and goku was cupping his his hands." Ka.me...ha..me..ha." chanted goku. "Galic Gun!" screamed vegeta and they both fired the blasts to take out Dallas's blast. Dallas appeard infront of them and kicked Vegeta hard in the stomach, vegeta bent over and was sent into the ground with a kick to the back of the neck, Dallas then brought his foot backwards nailing Goku in the jaw sending him flying into the air. He appeared below goku and grabbed his foot. He chucked goku into the just standing vegeta. Dallas floated softly to the ground waiting for goku and vegeta to dig themselves out of the hole. Suddenly the ground rumbled for a moment then from behind Dallas exploded two super sayian level Threes. Vegeta had done it he was a super sayia-jin level 3. They both fired huge blasts at Dallas, but he turned around and powering up some met both blasts head on with blasts of his own. Goku and Vegeta struggled against the power of Dallas, Suddenly both of them began to glow red as they screamed "KAIOKEN X 2!!!" they pushed Dallas slowly backward but he powered up even more and again began to push them backward, Vegeta looked at goku and they nodded before suddenly vanishing. Dallas looked around " Where could they be hiding?" he thought aloud, but suddenly from behind him a tremendous power emerged and kneed Dallas in the back sending him soaring into a mountain, the mountain exploded as Dallas slammed into it. He Got to his feet holding his head " Hey Who did that?" and a voice sounding like Goku and Vegeta said " I did " Dallas turned around and lifted an eye brow, there was this guy in a funny looking vest with super sayian level 3 hair and Vegetas style pants on except in gokus Colors. " And who might you be?" He Smirked "Im not Vegeta Nor Goku, I am Gogitta " Gogitta flew at Dallas and went to hit him in the face but Dallas flipped over top of him and drove his feet into his back sending him crashing into the ground. Gogitta burst from the rubble and uppercutted Dallas in the jaw sending dallas soaring into the air. He Zanzokened above Dallas and cupped his hands " BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!" he fired a tremendous blast down at Dallas, but Dallas was prepared with a blast of his own " FINAL FLASH!" he yelled out. The two blasts met and the earth began to shake as the power struggle began. Meanwhile across town Katline sat nervously in a waiting room. Bulma and Chi-Chi were with her. " So Katline how sure are you?" asked Bulma " Very sure but I want confirmation, oh god I hope Dallas isnt upset " Chi-Chi laughed " Now why would he be upset?" Katline blushed " Cause it would interupt his training "..Gogittas Muscules bulged as he began to over power Dallas, but Dallas only smiled " Okay Gogitta! Enough Games! " Suddenly Dallas burst into super sayian and appeard with his fist buried in Gogitta gut, Gogitta bent over and coughed up abit of blood as Dallas Ax handled him into the ground there was a large shaking of the planet. Goggita attempted to stand up but Dallas delivered a crushing blow to the ribs sending him skipping along the ground and crashing into a mountain. A Bloddy Gogitta flew out of the mountain and went to punch Dallas but got a ki blast to the face for his troubles. He was sent soaring into the air as Dallas appeared above him and fired a blast into his stomach sending him crashing to the ground unconcieous. Dallas landed next to him and looked at him oddly " Where Did Goku and Vegeta go off too, im sure they would love to fight this guy." Dallas rubbed his head abit confused as too where his two friends went " Father?! Goku where are you two?" as dallas frantically searched, more important things were happening across town. " So how are you going to break it too him? " asked Bulma. Katline sighed " I just don't know maybe over a really big meal , he's allways so energetic after that." katline blushed deeply " I think that why this is happening " Chi-Chi and bulma laughed out loud. Back at the Meadow Dallas was still frantically searching for his father " DAD! GOKU! " as he searched Gogitta once again appeared infront of him. He went to punch him in the face but suddenly split! into goku and vegeta. Dallas stared wide eyed as the two fists connected to his face barely even moving him backwards. " Dad! Goku?! What the fuck!" he said in shock not realizing he was swearing. Goku and Vegeta laughed they had never taught or told him about the fusion dance." Sorry to scare ya boy, but I think it is time we head on home, im hungry " Vegeta patted Dallas on the back and flew off, Goku smiled waved and went off in the other direction. Dallas Shrugged and headed towards his house, he sniffed the air, " Darn shes not home yet " he thought to himself as he blasted off towards the house. It only took him a few moments to get home, he landed softly infront of the house and sighed " Shes not home yet gosh darn it " Dallas sighed and walked into the house plopping down on the couch. He closed his eyes and began to dream, his dreams went to his wedding night only a year ago. It was only a year ago that they landed on that soft beach. He was very naïve he remembered in the ways of a woman and a man, but his wife led him through and what happened next was pure bliss. Now however he had no time for such pleasurable activitys he was too busy training and by the time he got home at night he was totally exhausted. So he slept for hours on the couch. His dreams were disturbing however, he saw a young boy looking similar to him full of rage and power and across from him was a strange figure like his future self and trunks had described behind the creature lie his sword and ax smoking in flame.The strange being flew at the boy and then Dallas woke up in a cold sweat as katline was trying to come in quietly " Hey Honey is that you " there was a soft voice from the kitchen Katline seemed allmost afraid of something " Yeah Dallas its me." Dallas could tell there was something different about his wifes voice so he went out to check on her and she was crying! " Honey what wrong?" Katline whiped her tears away and looked up at Dallas "...Im.Im.." Dallas looked worried "Your What?" she closed her eyes and thought to herself " I hope he isnt mad that's all I need one of the strongest fighters in the universe mad at me." so she closed her eyes and figured it would be best to just come out and say it " Im pregnant Dallas.your going to be a father " Dallas's eyes widend he felt dizzy and with a mighty thud he hit the kitchen floor, he had passed out. "DALLAS!" katline yelled and ran over to him trying to shake him awake, but the moment his eyes opened his lips were pressed to hers " Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked " I don't know yet it'll be awhile chi-chi said sence it's a sayia-jin child my pregnancy will only last about 5 months instead of nine " Dallas smiled and hugged his wife gentally " This is great!" he smiled happily, but then a thought came into his mind one he didn't really want there but it was there. The child would be 6 years old come the battle with sunhistero, would katline let him fight, Dallas decided to wait to ask. So the months went by like a flash and on April 1 a small boy named Dratieo was born into the world. Dallas took months off from his training to spend time with his new born son. Then one morning Dallas woke Katline up early. "My love we need to talk" Katline quirked an eyebrow not sure of what dallas was talking about, but groggily she got up and walked over to him. Dallas led her into the living room. " As much I love spending time at home with you and my baby boy I must get back to my training and there is another thing to discuss, Dratieo training I would like to start it when he is about 4 " Katlines eyes widened she hadent thought of her son as a fighter yet. She knew he would love to fight like his father, but training at such a young age " I don't know Dallas you will have to give me time to think about this" Dallas nodded and kissed her gentally on the cheek. " Well I will be on my way my love I have allot of training to catch up on." Dallas kissed katline gentally on the cheek then vanished.  
  
Chapter 7: A Childs Power  
  
Three years have gone by sence Dratieos birth at a young age he allready showed strenght and potentional far beyond that of his father, but his mother had not yet decided if Dratieo would be allowed to fight or not. It worried her greatly everytime his father would come home tattered and torn from his training, armor drooping from his shoulder his chest and face coverd in his own blood. Often times she had to nurse him back to full health and he would leave and come back a mess once again. It was all for her he kept saying, but an empty bed at night didn't seem to be for her at all, and in one night there was an explosion of her frustration as Dallas came through the door bruised and beaten she sat on the couch tapping her foot. " Where in the world have you been Dallas? You promised me you would be home hours ago! I was worried about you! I am allways worried about you, I don't see a healthy happy relationship anymore Dallas your allways gone allways getting hurt!! I am so sick and tired of being home alone at night!" Dallas allready tired from his harsh training only starred at her for a moment then said back " Like im not Katline, where do you think I would rather be? Training all night or lying in your warm arms with our son? This is hard on me too you know, I go out there and day after day I think of you and my son, who's growing up without a father! I want to be here goddamnit! But if I slack off then both you and he die! Do you understand me! You die!! I cant lose you, I refuse to lose you!!" Katline stood up her face red and flusterd " If you keep staying out all night then you will lose me! and your son!! I cannot take this constant worry Dallas! Its eating me up inside! Don't you understand that I just cant take you being gone all the time!. Meanwhile in the other room young Dratieo was listening to his parents argue. He was sad he didn't want his mommy and his daddy to not be together no more he loved them both very much, it was his fault he though, if only he hadent been born then all this worry would of never ever happened. So with that thought in mind he slowly walked out to the living room to ask his parents who were fueding at the moment the important question, he walked over to his mommy and pulled on her pants " Mommy if I go away will you two stop fighting?" Dallas looked at his young son and sighed " Dallas this isnt your fault its Daddys hes gone so much he never spends time at home with you and mommy anymore" Katline smiled " And its mommys fault for not realizing that all your daddy is trying to do is protect us from the mean man who is coming he doesn't want me and you to be hurt by the mean man " Dratieo raised an eye brow and looked at his mommy " Someone wants to hurt you mommy? Ill kick their butts!" Yelled the young Half-Sayian and his power jumped up remarkably. Dallas's gaze widened as he senced a power within his son deep and untapped stronger then anything he ever felt. Katline looked over at Dallas and recognized the look in his eyes. It was the look of amazment and astonishment. She had seen the same exact look there wedding night. Dallas was totally lost that night she had allways found it odd that he had never been with another woman before. He was a very handsome man even after all the battle scars. Katline knew what that look was and she sighed "..Drat daddy has something he wants to tell you " Dallas smiled at his wife " Guess what buddy Tommarow we start training ^_^ " Dratieo shouted with joy. " Really!!" Dallas nodded yes. " Yep really, Now you go back to bed your gonna need plenty of rest for tommarow. The young sayian nodded and ran into his bed room and lept unto his bed wanting to fall asleep fast. Katline smiled at her husband " He looks so happy.you just be careful with him okay? I don't want him getting hurt too badly at first he is only 3 years old after all " Dallas nodded he figured he would first teach his son basic ki attacks and then move on to the rest. Katline smiled and took Dallas's hand " Don't you dare think of planning out your training now though..I've got something better in mind " she smiled and led him to the bedroom. Dallas awoke the next morning to a knocking on his door " Daddy!! Wake up its time to traine!" Dallas looked at the clock. It was only 6:30 in the morning but Dratieo had obviously seen Dallas leave that early before so, he got out of bed threw on some of his typical silk clothes and opened the door where he just about fell over from surprise. His son was wearing the exact same out fit as him! A tad bit smaller of course but the same out fit none the less. Katline stood behind Dratieo smiling softly and Dallas smiled back. " He's allready eaten breakfast I do suppose however you will want to eat as well? " Dallas nodded a quick yes. Like All Sayia-jin he had a humongous appetite. He walked out into the kitchen and there was allready a humongous meal on the table. Dallas sat down and began to Devour the food quickly finishing it all and filling him self up. He then smiled, set his plate down and walked over to Dratieo. " Okay Son lets Go " Dratieo took his fathers hand and bolted toward the door dragging his full grown father behind him. Dallas only laughed and when they got outside he smiled. It was a good day to traine the sun was warm and shining. The birds were singing softly. " Allright Drat were first gonna start with a basic ki attack its called a ka me ha me ha." Dratieo nodded he had heard it before. Now Follow my Moves exactally. Slowly Dallas cupped his hands to his side and watching his father Dratieo did the same "Ka.Me..Ha.Me.Ha..!" Chanted Dallas. He was going for only the movement of the blast for now he didn't think his young son would be able to use ki. However much to his surprise as his beam of red ki shot toward the mountain so did a smaller beam that had come from the hands of his son. Astonished Dallas turned around. " Wow..you learned that one pretty quickly " Dratieo smiled " Is that good Daddy?" Dallas smiled back " Yes that's very good. Allright Well lets try something alittle more complicated its one of piccalo's moves Its-" Dratieo suddenly started laughing " You mean the big Green guy? hehe he looks like the Jolly Green Giant! Cept he aint got no hair " Dallas tried to contain his laughter but it was no use he burst out laughing for a moment and once he calmed down he said " Yes That Piccalo the move is Called Masenoskoppe or Special Beam Cannon now you watch the first time ok?" Dratieo nodded yes and Dallas put two fingers two his forehead and his fingers began to spark and he yelled out " Special Beam Cannon!" he forced his hand outward two beams firing from his fingers one going straight towards the tree he was aiming at the other spiriling around it. The tree was hit and totally obliterated by the blast. Dratieo clapped his head off happily " WOW Dad that was totlally awesome! I wanna try! I wanna try! " Dallas laughed to himself " Allright Dratieo go ahead and give it a ree but be careful we don't need you hitting any houses or anything we are abit low on funds at the moment and im not sure we could pay for the damage" said Dallas lying through his teeth. Katline had inheraited a fortune and a house from her father when she married Dallas. " Allright Daddy ill be careful" The young Sayia-jin put two fingers too his forehead and fired the blasts into the tree spiriling perfectly upon contact of the tree decimating the thing. Dallas was once again stunned he smiled and thought to himself " My Son you will soon Far surpass me. "  
  
Chapter 8 : The Battle begins  
6 years have passed and the battle with Sunhistero is imminent. Dratieo spent two years inside the hyperbolic chamber. The first year was with his father the second year was totally alone. He has become a formittable warrior, but will it be enough?  
  
It was midday. Dallas Dratieo and Katline were napping at their home trying to relax. Vegeta and Trunks were training as Vegeta tried to make trunks become a super sayia-jin 3. Goku Gohan and Goten were all practicing their kaiokens and kamehamehas. Yamaha and Puar were meditating in the mountains while krillen trained in the streams and Valleys along with Android 18 and their Daughter Marron. Piccalo and Dende were meditating on Korins tower while Yajirobe and Master Korin worked on growing senzu beans. Videl was pacing around wondering where the 8 year old pan was. Suddenly however a thunderous crack shook the earth. Krillen fell toward the ground his brains spewing out of his skull his eyes had fallen out of his head.There was a hole through his chest that his heart fell out of holding on by a thin string of muscule. He suddenly then split in two blood and entrails landing on the ground with a discusting *flop* Android 18 shrieked in horror as her husbands bloody body landed next to her. The Others flew as fast as they could to get there in time but it wasent fast enough. When they got there, body parts lay strewn out on the ground all over the place. Marrons 18's and Krillens ripped from there body in such a horrid fashion it caused Yamacha to barf. Entrails and brain matter was splatterd over rocks and tainted the water of a near by stream. Dratieo went pale and allmost passed out at the sight of his fallen friends. Dallas merely closed his eyes and sighed " There is no time to morn them." From above them there was a dark and sinister laughter. Truly twisted and dark. " Pathetic Fools, you think you can stand up to me? " Dallas starred at sunhistero he was exacttly as his future self had desribed him. Well maybe a tad uglier. Dallas had a plan for this day. He and he alone would fight. However seeing his best friends body on the ground drove goku to madness in a rage he exploded into super sayia-jin 3 and flew up at Sunhistero. Sunhistero merely smirked as he appeared infront of goku driving his elbow into goku's skull causing a humongous sonic boom and driving goku deep into the earth. Slowly goku pulled himself out of the ground blood poured from his skull blurring his vision. He got to his feet. Sunhistero went to slam his fist into goku's throat for a finishing blow when he was blind sided by a blast that sent him skipping into a mountain. Goku then fell face first unconcious on the ground his blood forming a pool around him. The man who had fired the blast revealed himself to be Vegeta who then walked over and picked up Goku's body " Come on Kakkoroto I told you if anyone ever kills you its gonna be me " Vegeta smirked as Sunhistero picked himself out of the mountain now boiling angry. " That's it! Im going to tear you all limb from li-" Sunhistero's eyes buldged and blood dripped from his mouth as Dallas came into view. His fist buried deep into his Stomach. " Shut the hell up and fight you coward " Sunhistero smirked and kicked Dallas in the chest sending the Sayia-jin soaring backwards. Sunhistero then appeared behind him and nailed him in the back with a hard kick to the spine causing Dallas's armor to crack and Dallas to spit up blood. Dallas then turned around exploding into super Sayia-jin and slamming his knee into Sunhisteros rib cage. Sunhistero floated back having the wind knocked out of him as his armor like skin cracked with the crushing blow. Sunhistero then appeared behind Dallas and ax handled him toward the earth. He appeared below him and Drawing his sword sliced Dallas in two. Dallas entrails were skattered over the ground as his two body parts hit with a thud. Blood poured from his body and Sunhistero let out a dark and sinister laughter. " Is that all you've got? You pathetic little fools!" Suddenly Sunhistero was sent soaring into the woods skipping along the ground like a rock on a pond. And there Dallas stoo his hands in a sideways V breathing heavily. Sunhistero then Charged Dallas with his sword. Dallas quickly reached behind himself and pulled out his sword flying at one another the two swords collided. The force of the Two swords colliding knocked most of the Z warriors off their feet. The two forces starred at each other as neither could gain the advantage. " How did you survive being cut in half boy?" Dallas smirked " Nonya " Sunhistero raised an eye brow " Nonya? What kind of technique is that?!" " It's the Nonya damn business kind!" with that Dallas pulled his sword back kicking Sunhistero in the jaw sending him toward the sky. Dallas then appeared above him and with his hands cupped to the side screamed " Kamehameha! " he fired down the beam of humongous ki that slammed into sunhisteros back driving him deep into the earth causing a humongous crater. Dallas floated in the sky breathing heavily. Sweat poured down his body and his musucules burned in pain. He knew this was far from over however. Sunhistero stood up out of the crater purple blood pouring down his face and arms. He growled and appeared next to Dallas slicing his arm with one of his claws. He then spun around slamming his boot into the back of Dallas's neck causing a humongous snap to be heard as Dallas was sent soaring toward the earth " EAT THIS! " screamed Sunhistero as he fired a blast down into Dallas causing Dallas to hit and land in the same crater making it much deeper. Dallas staggerd to his feet and flew up at Sunhistero unleashing a barrage of blasts at him. Sunhistero started to dodge in and out avoiding most but for the ones that made contact that cracked his armor like skin more and more. Sunhistero growled and suddenly his ki exploded and just as Mirai Dallas had described it Sunhistero transformed. " Congratulations Monkey you've made me transform you're the first person to see this form and you will be the last! " Dallas closed his eyes and lighting sparked around him and his ki exploded as well as he transformed into super sayia-jin 2. The two charged each other both going for a punch to the stomach both making contact. They spat up blood it landing on each other. Then they both went for a punch to the jaw both once again connected sending each soaring backwards. They flew at each other both went for a kick to the jaw again both connected. Dallas's jaw bone cracked beneth the force as did Sunhisteros. The snap was heard by people half way around the world. Dallas floated back and cupped his hands. " Kamehameha!!" Sunhistero formed a beam of ki bai putting his hands to his chest facing outward then pushing his hands outward. The two beams collided. Slowly the ball of ki in the center began to grow. It grew larger and Larger. Sunhistero growled. This Sayia-jin had matched him in every single way. There had to be a way to beat him. Sunhistero began to look around. Then he senced something. A child with the ki similar to that of the Sayia-jin he was fighting. Holdingthat child was a young human woman. Sunhistero laughed to himself "If I cant beat him directly then ill just have to take advantage of his family!" Sunhistero spun away the blast moving past him. He pointed a finger at Katline and went to fire an invisible beam, but before the beam hit Katline Dallas appeared infront of it and got hit by it. He held his stomach in pain and staggerd over to Katline. " I.Love.You " Sunhistero laughed and moved his hand upwards sending Dallas soaring into the air. Dallas screamed as he was paralzyed and Sunhistero formed a huge blast. " Goodbye Monkey! " He then fired the huge blast at Dallas totally obliterating him. When the dust cleared a loud clank of metel rang through the air as a sword and axe hit against the ground. It was Dallas's they had survived the blast. He had not. Young Dratieo ran over to the weapons.." FATHER! FATHER WHERE ARE YOU!" he searched arund frantically hoping preying his father was hiding somewhere. Katline began to sob and fell to her knees. Piccalo set a hand on Dratieos shoulder " Im Sorry Dratieo..your fathers dead hes not coming back." Dratieo fell to his knees and began to sob uncontrolably His attention then turned upwards to Sunhistero. Through out all his training making him only slightly weaker then his father the young Sayia-jin Dratieo had never managed to achieve the level of Super Sayia-Jin. As Sunhistero laughed high above them all The Z senshi felt a power begin to grow. The earth below began to tremble and shake as the powers of a young Sayia-jin grew. The Z senshi watched in amazment as the young boys hair started to stand on end and flashed a bright red. Sunhistero starred down at the boy and his eyes widened as a humongous crater formed beneth him. The young boy screamed in a rage that took Sunhistero off guard and he covered his ears. Sunhistero looked down to see the boy but he was gone. Then he suddenly felt the sharp pain of an elbow in his spine. He was sent crashing to the ground with such force that he his internal organs were almost imploded upon impact. Sunhistero screamed in pain as young Dratieo floated down and picked up his fathers sword. Sunhistero slowly pulled himself out of the crater blood pouring from his cracked skin. The young boy stood above him sword in hand. " Please..be kind child..forgive me..i will change my ways.I swear I will " but sunhistero's beginning fell upon deaf earth as the young boy raised up the sword and drove it deep into sunhistero's spine. Blood spurted out of sunhistero's back the purple liquid covering Dratieos face. Sunhistero jumped to his feet screaming in pain as the tip of the blade stuck from his chest dripping with his liquid life. Dratieo merely watched as Sunhistero kicked and spasemed in horrid pain. Spitting up blood and begging for Dratieo kill him. Dratieo had no such plan in mind however he was going to torture sunhistero. Make him pay and pay dearly for killing his father. Dratieo walked over and picked up his fathers ax and walked over to sunhistero who was still spasming on the now purple ground. Sunhistero thought in his mind " Good it is finally over " but it wasent. For when Dratieo brought the ax down it wasent aimed for sunhisteros neck but for his hand. With a quick slash Dratieo removed the hand of Sunhistero who let out an agonizing shriek of pain. He sat up the sword still imbedded in his back and starred at the removed hand blood spirted out of it like a water fountain and the bone stuck out just over the skin. Dratieo then slammed his foot into the back of sunhistero driving the sword into his back farther all the way to the handle. And with another swift kick dallas drove the sword handle and all totally through sunhisteros body who fell to the ground not dead yet but not really alive as massasive amount of blood poured from his body. Dratieo went over and picked up the body of sunhistero then drove him down over his knee causing sunhistero to shriek once again. Dratieo was now covered from head to toe in Sunhisteros blood. Sunhistero was fading into unconeiosuness when Dratieo stood him on his feet. Dratieo then put his hands in what the Z fighters recognized as the red ball destruction set up. Dratieo screamed releasing the small ball of ki and totally obliterating Sunhisteros Body.  
Chapter 9: Another World and New Discoverys  
  
Dallas looked down upon the earth and smiled. It was safe now. It had been allmost a year now sence he was dead and the Z warriors soon discovered that Dallas could only be brought back through the adamantium dragon ball. Which at the moment was totally lost. As Dallas Starred down at earth another planet was high above him. It was King Kais planet. Goku had told him of this place and of the dangers he would face getting there Dallas's mind wandered backwards into time remembering why it took him so long to reach the kai's planet..Dallas stepped into line he was wondering if he had done something wrong in his past life and was going to the Home for Infinite Losers. He thought this because he had his body and many of the others didn't. So he stood in line for days starring at King Yemma the giant red demon that decided who goes to Heaven and who to HFIL. While in line he met quite a few people he knew. A shoe salesman that Dallas knew from earth had died just when he did. He talked to the salesman for along time. The man still wondered why Dallas only purchased boots from him and Dallas's simple answer was " I like boots, there more compheratable " Next Dallas ran into the man he once bought 200 sheet pizzas from and tipped him double the price of the Pizza. They had a long chat about the finer things about pizza. Sooner then Dallas realized he was infront of King Yemma for Judgement. " Name " Bellowed out the Giant Demon. " Dallas Briefs " King Yemma shuffled through his papers then smiled " Ahhh yes.one of the earths most brave and powerful warriors.so good in fact they are allowing you to keep your body so you can traine in the After Life " Dallas smiled " You mean I still get to traine! Yeah Allright! " Yemma shook his head and said under his breath " Sayia-jins. " King Yemma then pointed down a hall way and said " That Way " Dallas nodded and headed down the hallway. Soon however it opened up to a large twisting road " This must be Sna- " Dallas however wasent paying any attention to where he was going and tripped falling face first into HFIL. Where there were allot of people who had distaste for him. He looked around and gulped then looked back up at snakeway. " Well I geuss ill just fly back up. He bolted upwards towards Snakeway but when he got close he hit some kind of magic barrier and knocked himself to the ground and unconceious. Dallas awoke Several days later to find himself tied to a tree with metal chains. A strange little creature poked at him with a stick. It had beady red eyes and a strange little purple mohawk. Its skin was a strange color and seemed to shift with his movenment. First red, then yellow and now blue. It looked at Dallas as he woke up " Hello there my Pet " Dallas quirked an eye " Pet? Im no ones pet! " the little being laughed and poked Dallas in the chest " But you are, I created you Dallas San." Dallas quirked an eye " My Names Dallas Briefs " The little alien nodded " Yes Yes that briefs family with Vegeta and Trunks and Bra you've lived with the a long time now but didn't you ever notice that there were no baby pictures of you in that house? " Dallas thought for a minute and begrudgingly admitted ".yeah.it was kinda weird they had no baby pictures of me..But that doesn't mean you created me! Im no android, I bleed I sweat, I feel love pain sorrow! and I even fathered a child! " The little alien shook his head no " Not one child nope not at all " Dallas growled " Don't you dare say that! " the aliened smiled and waved his hand showing a portal to Earth showing Katline. Now with a small belly eating a pickle and peanut butter sandwhich " Not One Child Dallas San. Two " Dallas's eyes widened at the sight of his pregnant wife. He couldn't belive it! " Allright Who ever you think you are spill yer guts whats the story, and untie me for petes sake im not going anywhere " the little alien Smiled and undid the chains " If it were your brother I would not belive it but it is you so I trust you will not run Now please sit " Dallas leaned against the tree and slowly flopped down " Allright little Man Spill it " The alien Sat down next to Dallas and smiled " Your real name is Dallas San you were born on a planet called Red Vegeta, you were born on the 1 year Birthday of Your Brother Dally San. Who you bare an amazing resemeblence too. However when you were 5 and he was 6 a bitter civil war erupted on your home planet and you were both Badly injured. Your Mother brought you too my people because of our technology she was hoping we could save you and we did. We gave you the regenerative powers you have today by slightly altering your Dna. However this had effects on your personality as well. Your Good natured ness was amped to a knew high, however your Brothers Evil and Maliciouness was driven through the roof. We kept you until you were 12 to protect our colonies. However your brother one day attacked the gaurds and broke free of his cell. He destroied much of the Camp and freed you as well knowing full well you wanted freedom as much as he did. So we let you go, but we kept the tracking device we installed into your braine online. You and your Brother split paths and he went on a search for the Adamantium Dragon Ball to have supreme power over the universe. You however merely wanted to find a place where you could fight strong oppenents peacefully and without worry of having to kill. Through out your journeys you made many galatic friends and saved many people. Often times from your own brother. One of these times the people of the planet you saved rewarded you with the Adamantium Dragon Ball, and a Black Scouter which if you were to check your capsules allways comes back even after its been destroied. Your brother soon gave up his quest for the adamantium Dragon Ball, but he kept his censors on incase it was ever used he would be able to find it. He then went to Nemic and Befriended the Nemicans and get them to bring Back Raditzu who then beat them all nearly to death. You However found your way toearth where you senced many strong power levels. You engaged in a battle with Earth Special Warriors. You lost, a ki blast you know as the kamehameha over loaded your neural circutry when it smashed into your brain and fried your memory banks. The people there decided to adopt you and you know the rest of the story from there. " Dallas's eyes widened. It couldn't be! He was no android. He wasent! Vegeta Bulma and Trunks werent his real family! How could this be?! He closed his eyes attempting to regain his compsure. " Don't Fret Dallas I am not trying to turn you back into my pet, infact I want to do just the opposite. Get out of this Wretched place, its dark here and no place for you. Dallas sat up and looked around. "Then how the hell do I get outta here? " The little alien headed toward a large building " Follow me, I will show you the way "  
  
| |  
  
| | | 


End file.
